Seijuurou
Seijuurou is one of the heroes in Zoids Genesis. History The last member to join Ruuji and his group, he is a reclusive swordsman who saves Ruuji from a group of wild Elephander Zoids. Although originally a warrior who sought fame and glory in Zoid battle arenas, he retired when he accidentally killed his pupil in a Zoid tournament. Prior to his early retirement, he was regarded as the strongest Zoid pilot in history, having won the tournament consecutively for 10 years. Quiet and aloof, he is the most skilled combatant of Ruuji's group, and reluctantly agrees to train Ruuji on their journey. He's suspected of having a serious health matter as he sometimes suffers from breathing and abdominal pains. Kotona is the only one who notices his suffering as he hides his private problems. Later, it was discovered that he was suffering from a disease that was killing him. There was no cure for his condition as medicine had not advanced enough. It wasn't until the Sora Sky people healed both his injury and disease that they cured him of his ailment. He's now healthy, but never once showing real enthusiasm for his new lease on life. No epilogue exists to reveal his ultimate fate, but it is unlikely that he resumed competing in Zoid battles. Personality A man of few words, Seijuurou comes off as a silent, aloof individual. After his disappearance, he chose to live alone in the forest in what appears to be a self-made and traditionally styled home, constructed mostly of stone. On several occasions in episode 10, he was plagued by the memory of his pupil, as Ruuji's begging to become his student reminded him of the deceased Jirou. Seemingly ashamed for his mistake, he loathes those who seek power, claiming that strength is meaningless. Nonetheless, he appears to have faith in Ruuji, for he agreed to take him in as his student, noting that his training would prove to be harsh and strict. At one point, he warns his new pupil that if one day of training is missed, it will take three days to make up. He is also a master swordsman, able to slice through bamboo stalks with a single stroke using his katana. In addition, he is able to easily deflect objects, and cut through boulders, as he demonstrated in episode 30. His keen sense of his surroundings proves to be a helpful trait, for he is able to detect approaching Zoids and enemy attacks before they strike. He has demonstrated this even in his sleep, waking up promptly when he hears something coming. Though he has a deadly disease, he goes to a great extent to hide the problem. The only visible symptom seems to be violent coughing, which he displays on rare occasion. Once placed in the Digald processing camp in episode 13, he seemed to have difficulty keeping up with the drills. This was later cured by the technology-rich people of Sora city. Abilities as a Zoid Pilot Even after his retirement, Seijuurou's talents as a Zoid pilot have not degraded. He is one of the (if not the most) skilled warriors within Ruuji's group, using his Soul Tiger's speed and agility to overwhelm his enemies. On several occasions, he manages to take out opponents with a single blow, including Zoids much larger than his own. Thoughout the series, he mentors Ruuji, passing his knowledge to his new student, managing to influence a great improvement in the boy's ability. In addition to making Ruuji perform several tasks with his Zoid (such as carrying the Soul Tiger on the Murasame Liger's back), Seijuurou also spars with Ruuji in order to teach him how to control his Liger's Evolt. Despite his soft-spoken, somewhat distant attitude, he cares immensely for the well being of his friends, as he quickly intercepts enemy attacks in order to save them. He has saved not only Ruuji, but Ra Kan as well, by pushing the Sword Wolf from the reach of Georg's Bio Tricera. There are times when he will ram an ally's Zoid with his own, causing it to fall to the ground, in order to help them escape an enemy attack. Powers and Abilities Mech Piloting Intuition - The user has formidable skill in piloting mechs (giant robots) and are able to use the amazing arsenal at hand from either at a distance using a remote or a cockpit inside the machine. Depending on the type of robot being controlled, the weapons, abilities, and equipment varies. In some cases the robot's power may be connected to the user. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Mentor Category:Samurais Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Sophisticated